Digimon Mutant Wars
by DiamondLeopard
Summary: Crossover Digimon Adventure 02 x Fronteir. This is a story about the chosen and Frontier meeting the new team from another world the DMS, 7 OCS, 7 new digimon and mutant digimon? A new threats arising in the Digi world and this threats from another digi world. What's going to happen find out yourself! :)
1. Prolouge

**OKAY NEW STORY AFTER MY COMPLETE FAILURE OF MY FIRST STORY I DELETED IT AND IM GOING TO START OVER BUT WITH A CROSSOVER OF DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02 AND FRONTIER BTW 7 OCS thxs for reading this**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NOT AND DO NOT OWN DIGIMON :3**

* * *

><p>Tai was grumpy it was the first day of summer vacation and it was a Monday. HE HATED MONDAYS. During his sophmoar year <strong>(AN Is that how you spell it lem'me know in the reviews k) **he met a boy like him, Takuya Kanbara. They quickly became amazing friends they would of been besties if Matt wasn't already Tai's best friend. Tai and Kari don't share a room anymore but Tais clothes have to stay in her room, he now sleeps on the couch.

I sometimes feels bad for him, once in a while he'll wake up with a knot or two in his back, but what I really felt bad about is all the knots he gets from being team captain on his soccer team. His coach told him to practice 6 hours before bed no questions asked. Me or Sora end up massaging his back after he comes home from practice he gets really stiff, sometimes he's so stiff he can barly stand up straight.

Davis made it on the team. TK's continuing with basketball, Sora tennis, Yolie and Izzy Computer club, Matt and his band, Ken soccer, Cody Kendo, Joe his studies, no one knows what Mimi's doing, and me I'm in piano lessons. I'm Kari Kamiya Tai's younger sister and this is how we meet the Frontier gang and the new team from another world the DMS.

* * *

><p><strong>This was da prolouge so yes it MUST be short so if you wondering heres what DMS stands for...<strong>

**D: DIGIMON M: MUTANT S: SQUAD **

**There you go bye guys see you in the next chappy :3**


	2. The fall of Tai The Mutants arrival

**Like I said next chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>He looked around the area he was in. No sign of the Mutant Seadramon.<p>

"Stupid Mutant Seadramon normal Seadramon don't have legs" the unknown person said

"Well this one does so shut up and let's find it!" A female voice shouted.

"Okay Hannah shutting up now" the still unknown person said.

"Aerrow" the said female named Hannah said

"Yeah?" Aerrow asked

"What's that?" Hannah asked pointing at the sky.

There was a green vortex in the sky and it was pulling mutant digimon into it.

"Mutant digimon vacume cleaner?" He guessed

"You must be joking" Hannah said slapping him.

A portal opened up in front of them but it was blue, 2 more were opened in front of a group of 3 and a group of 2. The portal sucked them in, as for the same for the other groups.

He didn't know where he was going but he was about to find out. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chosen and Legendary Warriors POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Both groups are friends) **They were all chatting to themselfs about soccer, martial arts how everyones break was going...

Suddenly a split in the ground formed heading towards Tai's direction. No one noticed it untill Tai got caught in it...

"Whoa.. AHHHH!" Tai screamed he sunk a bit then started falling.

"Tai!" Kari shouted, grabbing everyones attention.

Everyone rushed over right away Kari was crying...

"Th-t-the ground split open beneath his feet" she sobbed

They all say the split in the ground it reached from where Kari was crying to a tree. Everyone looked down instantly they thought he was a goner no one could've survived that.

* * *

><p><strong>Tai's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>He felt himself falling forever, like time was slowing down a small tear slide down his face while falling. Impact with the ground was near he thought he was going to die. When it came there was a large crack.<p>

Pain shot up his body as he reached the ground. His chest, arm ,and ankle hurt the worst. He opened his eyes to find he was not dead. He looked up seeing how far he fell. If he shouted no one would hear him. The only way for communication was by email. With his other arm he grabbed the device from his pocket. He did his best to type in 'I'm okay but I don't think I can move plz help...'. He sent it to his sister.

He layed there untill Kari answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Above ground Kari's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kari was still crying, Tai fell. 'He's dead Kari no one could survive that' she thought.<p>

The familar beeping from the D-Terminal caught her attention. She quickly grabbed hers.

It was an email from...TAI!

"Guys it's an email from Tai!" she shouted.

"Well hurry up what's it say!" Cried Sora

" It says ' I'm okay but I don't think I can move plz help'" she read aloud.

Everyone around her sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for lets figure out how to get him out!" Takuya yelled

Everyone nodded and set to work on a rescue plan.

Before Kari went to help she sent an email back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tai's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>He heard a beeping sound... he checked his D-Terminal Kari replied.<p>

'We're going to find a way to help you I promise' ~ Kari he read to himself.

He sighed waiting for the rescue plan that was going to come.

Instead something growled. Tai felt a wave of fear wash over him he quickly typed back that something else was with him.

He was injured an easy target for an animal or whatevers down here.

He Heard the pat of foot steps on the ground. He was scared really scared he closed his eyes untill someone helped.

* * *

><p><strong>Kari's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Tai sent a message back.<p>

"Guys another email it says 'Hurry up somethings down here with me! sad face" she read aloud

"Okay we've got it rescue is a go" Davis said.

Takuya took over from there

"Me, Davis, Matt, Joe and you will go down to help him we will be attatched to rope so thats why the rest are staying up here, the plan is to have Joe check over him and me Davis and Matt lift him up here" Takuya said

'He almost sounds like Tai she thought' "Okay then lets go!" she said ready to rescue Tai.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerrow's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>He growled in frustration. His growl sounded like a beast growl, he knew it did, he was a mutant after all wasn't he? He smelt a wave of fear come from somewhere sniffing he followed the fear scent. The scent of pain hit his nostrils. Someone or something was in pain... whatever it was must of heard him growling thats what the fear scent is. He stopped walking. He didn't want to scare the frightened being no more he remained still.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tai's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>He was in pain something was growling and walking toward him. The footsteps stopped and stayed silent. He felt a sigh of relief wash over him.<p>

"Tai!" a small faint voice called

"Tai! we're coming!" He heard it clearly now it was Kari!

Tai gave a weak smile, he saw his friends coming into view.

Kari reached the ground first and rushed over to him.

He was going to be okay and safe now no more worries. He saw his friends rushing towards him as Kari knelt over him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... <strong>

**SOOOOO What'cha think so far Ik i have a fanfic on stormhawks which has a guy named aerrow in it but imagen the same guy but with darker red hair and navy blue eyes thats what I'm think k R & R bia!**


	3. Fire breath

**Taco...**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY THE 7 OCS**

* * *

><p><strong>Aerrow's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>More scents hit his nose, he heard someone shout but his ears were fuzzy making it hard to hear. He lifted his head, took his D-Claw of his belt, he looked at it for a second then looked ahead of him. Coming to a conclusion he would confront the group of strange scents he continued for like a step or 2, until he smelt a Digimon. A bad one at that it smelt like a Mutant Drimogemon.<p>

He looked around cautiously, deciding the coast was clear he continued walking. The fear scent was still in the air but did he care. 'No' he smiled at his own thought. Seeing light up ahead he stopped at what he saw. Apparently the group looked a lot like him but no scales, sharp pointy teeth claws or tails. 'Definitely not Mutants' he frowned in disgust.

What he saw was a boy that looked around his 16's or 17's with bushy brown hair laying on his back. Crouched over him was someone who looked related to him, a girl with short brown hair with tears streaming down her face. Next he saw 4 more boys 3 of them looked like the same age as the first one but the 4th looked around the girls age. One with blond hair that goes down to his neck, another with long hair but with glasses and black hair, the 4th had short brown hair but was a bit messy and had a hat on, the youngest had red messy hair and goggles. The one with the black hair was looking over the one on the ground. 'Musta' fell' he thought.

He felt a small rubble under his feet, the none Mutants wouldn't detect it though, his senses were amped up a lot. He let out his signature growl ready himself to fight, flicking his tail from around his waist **(A/N That was his belt)** opened and closed his clawed fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Tai's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kari was crying, and Joe was checking over him. He heard the growl again it was very close, the others heard it too. Turning their heads towards the dark part of the ravine. The all rushed over standing protectively around him. Since he was on the ground he felt something shaking.<p>

"Uh guys grounds shaking" he said nervously

"What do you mean the grounds shaking" Kari sniffed

The shaking intensified. Making the others nearly fall off their feet.

"That shaking" he said

Behind the chosen and the unknown legendary warrior a Drimogemon appeared out of the ground. 'Something's not right, Drimogemon don't have 3 drills on their head, 2 as teeth and reddish purplish fur' he thought

The Drimogemon turned its gaze from the sky to the Darkest part of the ravine. The growling coming from their increased as Drimogemon appeared. Drimogemon's horns began glowing a yellowish light, he leaned his head backwards, thrust down calling out the attacks name 'Tri drill horn attack'. It shot past them lighting up the area.

They all saw him, a man with dark red hair navy blue eyes a scar across his face, but what really stood out about him was his tail and claws. 'What's up with that guy' Tai thought eyes wide with shock.

He raised his arm blocking the attack, throwing it to the side. The man glared at the Drimogemon, then smirked.

Tai eyes were about to bulge when the man said, "That all you got"

Chuckling like a mad man he took a deep breath, Tai didn't expect anything from taking a breath.

The man opened his mouth and shot out a flamethrower so hot it melted some of the rock. The Drimogemon took the hit, instantly vaporized into data.

Everyone's jaws were gapped.

"What are you!" Davis blurted.

"A Mutant what do you think" he stated calmly like nothing had happened

"Then who are you" Kari asked

"Aerrow, Aerrow Stern" he said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what'cha think ppl Good so far right this is gonna be fun :)<strong>

**BYE!**


End file.
